


bigger and brighter than space

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Past Kim Jongin | Kai/Kang Seulgi, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Kyungsoo does not like Kim Jongin. He's just dating him for some reason.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 17
Kudos: 247





	bigger and brighter than space

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a one-shot for valentines day but i didn't finish and i wanted it to have its own post because i had already found pics for it so yeah  
dont expect anything lmao

Kyungsoo knows that he can be sarcastic and normally that doesn’t get him into trouble. His friends know how he is by now, usually replying with just as much sarcasm. Except Yixing is well, new. He’s sweet and apparently doesn’t _know_ when he’s making a joke. If he knew then he wouldn’t have Kim Jongin standing in front of his locker, an embarrassing note on a paper heart in his hands, looking all sorts of uncomfortable.

Cue to a few weeks prior, when he was sitting in the cafeteria with his group of friends which included the newly transferred Yixing. In an effort to make the most of his time studying abroad, Yixing had joined various clubs at their school. One including student council who every year runs a valentine’s event where you can send a card to anyone in the school, so long as you paid the minimum $2 fee, and keep it PG rated. 

Yixing had asked if he wanted to send one and because he has a horrible sense of humor, he said _sure_ and proceeded to say the dumbest and most obnoxious confession he could think of to the student who he absolutely cannot stand_. Kim Jongin_. Yixing, bless his soft heart, thought he was _serious_ and wrote it down and actually got it delivered. Even though he didn’t pay the fee.

Kyungsoo doesn’t understand how Yixing even managed to get everything he said down onto a red heart shaped piece of construction paper decorated way too nicely. Usually you do all that yourself, write the message too, but Yixing must have done it at some point. His handwriting is a little wonky but there was _effort_ made and Kyungsoo wants to die seeing every little thing he said written down for Kim Jongin to read.

Which apparently, he did, presumably last period if he’s actually tracking him down in the hallways when they haven’t even talked since the sixth grade, where in some weird and bizarre happening they managed to play spin the bottle during their annual lock-in. Kyungsoo can’t even remember why he joined, all he remembers is the bottle landing on Kim Jongin and a very awkward first and last kiss from the other boy.

He doesn’t even know why he brought it up when making an obnoxious confession that had at least Baekhyun dying of laughter and Sehun looking disturbed. Kyungsoo regrets even waking up this morning at this point, looking up at Jongin and wondering what he did in a past life to deserve this.

“It’s Kyungsoo, right? This is nice, but you know Seulgi and I just broke up, right? It’s kind of awkward and honestly, when have we ever talked since the sixth-grade lock-in?” Jongin questions, making him see double for a second before Jongin waves his hand in front of his face.

“That was a _joke_,” he rushes out, attempting to snatch the heart out of his hands and missing, making him whine and stomp his feet. He awkwardly starts looking around to see a couple of people eyeing them, because since when does Kim Jongin talk to Do Kyungsoo? This is _prime_ gossip material. Football Team Captain Kim Jongin turning down a random student in front of an audience? Everyone is going to be talking about this come lunch time.

“Right, I mean I know kissing me must have been the highlight of your middle school career, but its kind of _too_ much to be obsessed with it still,” Jongin goes on, mortifying him when he realizes that more people are watching and actually _listening_ to their conversation.

“It was _not_,” he tries to butt in but Jongin seems hell bent on letting him down as much as possible, not that it matters, because he does _not_ like Kim Jongin, anymore at least.

“I appreciate it, really, but,” Jongin stops mid sentence, eyes elsewhere and attention not on him anymore, making him finally reach over and snatch the note from the other male’s hand and crumble it up. “Okay. I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo nearly chokes, looking up at the taller male to see if he’s gone insane and is just imagining things, but no, Kim Jongin is standing there, looking deadly serious. Kyungsoo pinches himself to make sure he didn’t black out and this is a dream and winces, because apparently, it’s _not_.

“Huh?” he questions in confusion, not understanding _why_ his day is starting like this.

“Let’s date.” Jongin shrugs, shoving his hands into his hoodie and giving him an expectant look.

“I, uh,” he stutters out, not knowing what to even say because just a second ago Kim Jongin was determined to embarrass him for the rest of his high school career by turning him down and now suddenly, he wants to _date_.

Kyungsoo can only stare stupidly, mind completely blank as he takes in Kim Jongin’s serious expression. Luckily for him, the warning bell rings, and everyone groans, apparently invested in whatever this hallway spectacle is. He awkwardly grabs his binder from his locker, trying to subtly make his exit away from Jongin but the other male grabs his arm, making him halt.

“Meet me under the bleachers during lunch,” Jongin whispers before rushing down the hallway and catching up with one of his friends, Kim Wonshik, which he can only tell because he has his letterman on.

Kyungsoo curses under his breath as he notices some stragglers, closing his locker and rushing down the hallway and towards his classroom before he’s late for class.

\--

“You mean, you _didn’t_ want to send Jongin a love-gram?” Yixing questions seriously, looking all sorts of adorably confused and it really makes it hard to be mad at him.

When he showed up to his art class that he shares with majority of his friends, because they planned it that way, he was met with immediate laughter and questions and of course, a confused Yixing. The elder thought he _seriously_ liked Kim Jongin, even paid the money to get it sent even though he’s in student council. Bless his heart.

Kyungsoo sighs and shakes his head, kicking Baekhyun on the leg for him to stop his laughing. “No, I was being sarcastic. I don’t even _like_ him,” he adds on, reaching over and yanking on Jongdae’s hair when he has the nerve to laugh too.

“But you said you two kissed before,” Yixing replies with a little frown, scratching his head and Kyungsoo just gives up, flopping his head down onto his desk and wincing when he underestimates how hard th desks are.

“What are you going to tell him?” Sehun questions, scowling a little as he erases something from his homework and starts rewriting it, not at all focused on the drawing assignment they have to do today, but then again neither is he.

“I’m 90% sure he was just talking out of his ass and was trying to save face. He’s not serious, so I have nothing to tell him,” he replies easily, shaking his head and grabbing his sketch book so he at least does something productive in class.

“Oh shit, I forgot Kang is in this class,” Baekhyun mutters, making him look over at the elder who has calmed down and is looking across the classroom.

Shit. Baekhyun is right.

“She probably thinks you were after her man this entire time,” Baekhyun starts to snicker, making him kick his leg again before stealing a glance over at Kang Seulgi, who is busy drawing on her art pad.

She honestly doesn’t even look bothered, more concentrated on her drawing than anything. Kyungsoo tilts his head, eyeing her quietly and wondering if she really thinks that. Maybe he should go clarify what happened, so she doesn’t misunderstand. He isn’t some sort of homewrecker, although they’re not dating, but they just broke up, like a week ago, so.

“Should I go talk to her?” he questions quietly, having forgot she was even in the class and then maybe he wouldn’t have been so loud.

“Why would you need to talk to her. Jongin is free game, _she_ broke up with _him_, at least that’s what Sooyoung told me,” Sehun replies.

“I don’t like him!” he hisses, reaching over to smack the younger male on the back of the head before giving up and getting up to sharpen his pencil.

He stomps his way over towards the sharpener, waiting his turn and awkwardly going still when Seulgi gets up and gets behind him. He avoids turning to look at her, tapping his foot impatiently at the kid taking their time with the manual sharpener. Which unfortunately the only one they have because hey, its public school and who cares about the arts?

“Your sweater is pretty,” Seulgi speaks up, making him have a mental breakdown as he turns to see her admiring the plain lilac sweater he has on right now.

“Thank you,” he replies awkwardly, unsure of what else he’s supposed to say and forcing a smile on his face when she sends one his way. He turns to look back to his friends and glares seeing Baekhyun _still_ laughing.

He suppresses another groan as he turns back around and moves to sharpen his pencil, cursing valentine’s day.

\--

Kyungsoo shoves his notebooks into his locker, checking the time on his phone before grabbing the things he needs for his assignments due next week. He contemplates whether or not he needs his math textbook when someone grabs him by the shoulder, turning him around and making him let out a loud enough yelp that the girl next to him curses at him to shut up.

“What the hell?” he questions angrily, shooing Kim Jongin’s hands away from him.

“Why didn’t you meet me under the bleachers?” Jongin questions seriously, sounding borderline upset and Kyungsoo has to do that pinching thing again to make sure he’s still awake.

“I thought you were joking, and don’t touch me, I don’t like you,” he adds on, shaking his head before turning around putting his last items in his backpack before closing and locking up.

“Don’t be like that,” Jongin actually whines out, making him dissociate for a second before the other male grabs his arm again. “Can we talk, please?”

Kyungsoo blinks stupidly, feeling his ears heat up way too much for his liking, because despite him not liking Kim Jongin, the other male is still ridiculously hot. Kyungsoo can admit that, he’s not ashamed to admit it. Jongin is well, one of those guys that everyone can agree is really ridiculously attractive. It’s normal for a person to feel a thing when a hot guy whines and gives you a ridiculously cute pout. Totally normal.

He nods his head and awkwardly lets Jongin grab his hand and lead him down the hallway, well aware of all the stares and whispering that gets aimed their way. He completely avoids eye contact when he manages to pass by Kang Seulgi, who happens to have a locker near him. Definitely ignores the very loud comment made by Kim Yerim about them.

Once they make it towards the end of the hallway Jongin pulls him into a classroom that seems to be completely empty, making him highly aware of how the other boy is still holding onto his hand.

“Okay seriously Kim, what the hell?” he questions once he’s managed to get a hold of himself and move as far away from Jongin as possible.

“Your hands are clammy,” Jongin comments, embarrassing him enough that he almost reaches over and hits him but they don’t know each other that well. “We’ll have to work on that.”

“Huh?” he questions again, eyeing the other male and backing up a little when Jongin gets this look on his face. The same look Baekhyun gets when he wants to do something really stupid.

“Let’s date,” Jongin repeats, making him suppress a laugh and settling for a snort.

“In case you forgot, I don’t _like_ you,” Kyungsoo replies slowly, shaking his head and growing even more confused when Jongin laughs.

“I don’t like you either. Totally not my type, but that’s beside the point. I don’t mean like real dating, fake dating. Be my fake boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t even know how to process that, let alone reply to it. It sounds really stupid, probably has a really stupid reasoning to it. He should say no. He’s watched too many cliché movies to know that it’s a bad idea. Absolutely stupid.

So, he doesn’t know why he agrees.

“Okay, I guess.”


End file.
